Traditional mechanical and electromechanical reel gaming machines, often referred to as “stepper” machines, arrange a number of rotating mechanical reels behind a fixed glass layer. As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced by electronic machines having an LCD video display or the like. Processor-based gaming machines are becoming the norm. One reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented using processor-based technology. The processor-based gaming machines permit the operation of more complex games, incorporate player tracking, improve security, permit wireless communications, and add a host of digital features that are not possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines. The increasing cost of designing, manufacturing, and maintaining complex mechanical gaming machines has also motivated casinos and the gaming industry to abandon these older machines.
While existing designs and systems for providing realistic reel games on processor-based gaming machines, and particularly the presentation of spinning reels on the video displays thereof, have been adequate in the past, improvements are usually welcomed and encouraged. For instance, gaming entity may provide gaming services to tens of thousands of users. For instance, a single land-based casino may include thousands of gaming machines. Player's gaming interests are constantly changing and the effort associated with providing fresh content to users is quite costly. The ability of a casino operator to maximize their operating profits and keep their customers happy is directly linked to their ability to provide new and desirable gaming content. In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide gaming apparatus and method that reduce the costs associated with providing new gaming content on gaming devices.